


Waluigi's Burger Shop

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hamburgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi decides to run a hamburger shop since he likes burgers so much.





	Waluigi's Burger Shop

Waluigi was running a burger shop just outside his stadium as he was eating the hamburgers he had just grilled, with Petey Piranha flying by in the dark night sky as he came crashing down, having smelled the delicious scent of the juicy burgers from high above.

"Oh hey Pete. You noticed the wonderful burger shop I just got up and running?" Waluigi remarked while he was eating a burger, gulping as he moved his right hand around, his left hand holding the burger he was eating. "I figured since I was successful selling tacos, I could do even better by selling the much more loved hamburgers! Don't you think so?"

Petey nodded, the mutated piranha plant bouncing in excitement as he clapped his big green leaves together, wanting to have some burgers himself. Waluigi smirked as he grabbed the spatula, flipping some grilling burgers as he turned back to Petey.

"Well I'm glad that you agree. Maybe I can attract the people who like my other wares." Waluigi stated as he finished up his burger, proceeding to grab a burger with extra onions on it as he munched down on it while flipping the other burgers on the sizzling grill with his spatula.


End file.
